


Свадьба в стиле Лидии Мартин

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свадьба — это хорошо. Свадьба — это... Весело?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадьба в стиле Лидии Мартин

— Можете как-то светом поиграть, нет? Почему я должна делать Вашу работу за Вас?! — недовольно кричала Лидия, метаясь между застывшими Скоттом и Эллисон и Мэттом, который непонятно как пролез на должность фотографа сия фееричного мероприятия. 

— Как поиграть? Выключить?! — Делер потихоньку начинал жалеть, о своей глупой идее пробраться на свадьбу Арджент, чтобы романтично посмотреть на то, как его неразделенная любовь выходит замуж. 

Вообще, все было довольно ужасно. Хотя нет, веселились все и заняты были тоже все, кроме Скотта и Эллисон, для которых как раз все было ужасно. 

Все началось с рассадки гостей. И это было задолго до этого сумасшедшего дня, когда Скотт искренне пытался не чихать от головокружительного — в прямом смысле этого слова — запаха лилий, которые украшали всю залу небольшой церкви Бикон-Хиллз. Лидии было глубоко наплевать на то, что у оборотней чуткий нюх, а так же на то, что она своими гребанными цветочками может отбить его до скончания его, Дерека, дней. 

И нет-нет-нет, все началось далеко не с рассадки гостей. Все началось с гневного взгляда Криса Арджента и категоричного заявления, что родниться с МакКолами он будет в следующей жизни, а лучше в параллельной реальности. Однако после того, как нахмурившаяся Мелисса спросила его, чем ему не нравится ее семья и ее сын, в частности, Крис быстро сглотнул и, чуть отодвинувшись от рассерженной женщины, вяло махнул рукой, давая согласие на дальнейшие действия, в лице принесения дурацких клятв у алтаря. 

И Эллисон со Скоттом вздохнули свободно, спокойно заваливаясь на кровать Арджент и прижимая друг друга к себе. Глупцы думали, что на этом самое сложное закончено, но звонок Лидии быстро все расставил по своим местам. 

Конечно же, Мартин не могла обойти вниманием такую великолепную возможность продемонстрировать свое декораторское умение, поэтому на прошедшие, к счастью, прошедшие, три месяца почти вся стая избегала Лидию. И даже Дерек, который, конечно, не признавался, но всегда прятался, когда Айзек кидал индейский клич о приближении опасности (читать: Лидии). Эрика сладко обнимала Лейхи и лихорадочно благодарила Господа Бога за то, что у ее парня был отменный рост и явные поводки суриката, которые пригодились им далеко не раз за эти три месяца. 

Лидия старательно пыталась избежать конфликтов на свадьбе, поэтому ее варианты рассадки вызывали конфликты на месте их оглашения. В конце концов, когда Мартин просто, оперевшись на плечо Стайлза, взобралась на крепкий подлокотник кресла Хейлов и отчетливо высказала свое мнение в лицо Дереку, буквально нависая над ошалевшим от такого поворота событий Хейлом, все резко сошлись во мнении, что Лидия права. 

По итогам этой супер-акции, как с хохотом называл унижение Альфы-Дерека Стайлз, Эрика и Айзек сидели за разными столиками (“потому что вы опять будете заниматься чем-нибудь неприличным!”), а Стайлз делил столик с Корой и Джексоном, которому обещалась неделя без секса, если он будет ерничать по поводу романа Хейл и Стилински. От себя Кора пообещала отгрызть Уиттмору руку, на что тот лишь ухмыльнулся, правда, не особо уверенно. 

Все остальные, в принципе, были согласны с планом Мартин. Вернее, всех остальных мисс Мартин не брала в расчет, потому что возмущения меньше двенадцати дэцибел она даже не замечала, предпочитая ставить галочки напротив требуемых экземпляров в каталоге цветов . Эрика и Стайлз, составив свой превосходный дуэт, все же добились внимания со стороны Лидии, однако это ничуть не подвинуло их места рассадки. 

Дальше начался Ад для Эллисон, который та стойко вынесла, но сказала отцу, что если ещё раз такое будет, то он приобретет седую дочь. Стайлз весело отозвался тем, что это повод жить с МакКолом до конца жизни, чтобы не переживать ещё одну свадебную подготовку в стиле Лидии Мартин. Арджент глянула на него своим арктически-холодным взглядом и метко отправила в него железную вазочку, сделав на ней выемку, в виде носа Стилински. 

Стайлз, впрочем, не обижался, равно как и вся стая на Скотта, который мог беспричинно садануть ногой по двери, а потом долго и нудно извиняться, как умел только он. Питер же как-то раз протянул, что свернул бы уже шею Мартин, на что вся стая ухмыльнулась, а Дерек, нервно хохотнув, сказал, что ее убить невозможно, и при попытках совершить подобную расправу над ней, она сама вывернет позвонки любому. И Хейл был прав: идея свадьбы Эллисон была номером один в голове Мартин и никакая смерть не являлась весомым поводом, чтобы все сорвалось. 

За пару недель до назначенной даты, Стайлз заикнулся о мальчишнике, и все особи мужского пола застыли на месте, переводы встревоженный взгляд со смельчака Стилински на Лидию, которая чуть отвела глаза, будто задумалась, а потом благосклонно кивнула. 

Однако даже мальчишник не прошел как надо: Лидия вновь все проконтролировала, заказав выпивку и даже торт, правда, ко всеобщему разочарованию, без стриптизерши. И вновь счастлив остался только Стайлз, который без умолку трещал о том, какой же все-таки вкусный торт и уговаривал Питера и Дерека попробовать его, в конце концов, макнув неосторожного Айзека головой в крем. Скотт весь вечер переписывался с Эллисон, изредка чокаясь стаканами с Джексоном, которому был необходим кто-то с алкоголем в руках для так называемой компании. 

Девичник и вовсе прошел без невесты. Арджент заперлась в шкафу тире кладовке и, закутавшись в английские кружева своего платья, счастливо улыбалась, щелкая по виртуальной клавиатуре. Но никто не жаловался, ведь для себя Мартин все же вызвала одного неплохо накаченного парня, который скидывал одежду под музыку и фырканья Лидии и Эрики насчет того, что у оборотней все как-то покруче. Впрочем, Кора не осталась разочарованной, смущенно отведя взгляд, когда Рейес насмешливо заметила про худощавость Стайлза. 

И именно сейчас, в эту злосчастную среду — Эллисон была уверена, что будет ненавидеть среду до конца своих дней — они стояли перед вспышками камеры Делера, тщательно пытаясь скрыть засвечивающиеся алые глаза МакКола, и старались совсем не двигаться, чтобы не привлекать внимания Мартин. Лидия же была в восторге и игралась со Скоттом и Эллисон, словно с Кеном и Барби, организовывая им свадебный прием. Она ругалась с несчастным Мэттом, бросала злые взгляды на пьющего тайком бренди Джексона, мимоходом пинала Дерека, просив сменить выражение лица “всех убью — один останусь” на что-нибудь повеселее, и выглядела донельзя счастливой. 

Кора и Стайлз, заранее выбравшие себя правильную стратегическую позицию, на балкончике, граничащем с чердаком, соскальзывали спинами по узкой деревянной двери, пытаясь справиться с хохотом, когда Мартин своими наманикюренными пальчиками растягивала уголки губ сурового, но порядком потрепанного Дерека. 

— Ну, что ты из кожи вон лезешь, Ма-артин, — лениво вздохнула Рейес, поправляя на себе розовое платье подружки невесты и незаметными движениями когтей делая на нем чуть больше вырезов. 

— Это у тебя грудь из кожи вон лезет, а я хочу идеальную свадьбу для своей лучшей подруги, — быстро парировала Лидия и умчалась в другой конец зала, тряхнув ярко-рыжими волосами. 

— Будешь? — Джексон, появившийся из-за плеча, заставил Эрику вздрогнуть, но в следующую секунду она благодарно кивнула, принимая фляжку с чем-то вкусно и — что главное — алкогольно пахнущим. 

Завистливый взгляд Скотта, а после и обреченный — Эллисон вынудили Рейес поперхнуться, а Уиттмора пьяно захихикать. 

Свадьба обещала быть... Веселой.


End file.
